


A Necessary Sacrifice

by NatLannister



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, alec needs to stop doing dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: Alec gets hurt in battle protecting everyone else but himself, in other terms what else is new.





	A Necessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeleyz4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/gifts).



Alec could stay like this all day, cuddled with his boyfriend under the bed sheets. The warmth and comfort he felt, almost made him fall back asleep. But Alec had a duty to the shadowhunters and sneakily climbed out of bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping warlock.

This had become almost a morning tradition now. Alec and Magnus would stay up late every night, and then Alec would sneak away in the morning. If he was being honest with himself, Alec was surprised at how long Magnus slept. He thought a thousand year old warlock would require less sleep. Magnus always loved to say he got his beauty from his sleep. 

Quietly, Alec crept over to the drawer making sure to avoid the creaky floorboards. After he was successfully dressed and ready for work, he left the bedroom. He stole one last glance at his boyfriend, knowing full well he would see him at lunch like he does everyday. There life had fallen into a pattern, and neither of them were complaining about it. 

The walk to the institute was peaceful. Ever since Jonathan and Valentine were killed, there had peace in the shadow world. The fightings had stopped and even the clave stopped being so uptight. Things were beginning to work out, but Alec knew to not let his guard down. All good things eventually come to an end. 

It was quiet in the institute, as Alec walked to his office. He passed shadowhunters sparring on the mats and others working diligently on the screens trying to track down demons. Just a normal day at the office. 

Isabelle was casually sitting on his desk, when Alec entered his office. “Hey I told, no high heels on my desk” he nagged, swatting her legs off the table. Izzy rolled her eyes and jumped down so she was standing right in front of her brother. “What do you want Iz?”

She smiled innocently and batted her long eyelashes. “Why do you think I want something?”

Now it was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. He walked over to the closet in his office and threw the door open. Clary and Jace fell face first to the ground, both landing with a groan. “How the hell did you figure out they were in there?” Izzy groaned, helping Clary up. She left Jace to fend for himself. 

Alec looked directly at Jace and answered “you breathe too loud, brother.” Clary smacked Jace’s arm, and suppressed her giggles. “Now I’ll ask you again Izzy, what do you want?”

“Well you know demon activity has gone down since Valentine was defeated” she stated, pacing around the room. She stopped at Alec’s chair and sat down. She smirked at her brother and placed her boots back on the desk. “Clary picked up some demons on the censor and we wanted to be sent on the mission to check it out.”

The small smile on Alec’s face quickly turned into a frown. Jace took note of it and stepped forward. “I know you are scared to send me out on the field again after I died, but I will be careful I swear.”

“Besides I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him” Clary added, wrapping her arm protectively around him. 

“Alec we need to get out. I know you want to protect us, but we need a mission” Isabelle pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

Alec looked over at his siblings and Clary, and could see they needed this mission. He had been keeping them locked up selfishly, but he couldn’t help it. His brother had died the last time, he sent them out on a mission. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was still early in the morning. “I’ll send you on the mission if I can tag along.”

A cheer left Izzy’s mouth as she wrapped her brother in a hug. “It's been forever since our last team mission.”

“We just need to be back in time for lunch.”

“Yea I figured” Jace laughed “you need to back in time for Magnus.” 

The four left the office shortly after, stopping at the weapons chamber to stock up. Alec grabbed his arrows, making sure to fill his holder up with arrows. Once he was sure he had enough, he grabbed his knife and sword. The others were waiting in the hallway by the time Alec was finished. 

Outside the institute was Simon’s van. “You didn’t tell me he was coming” Alec whined to his sister.

“If I did you wouldn’t have come on the mission.” Alec wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. “Besides he is the one who told us about the demonic activity and can bring us right to the site.” 

Simon waved them over, smiling his goofy grin. The girls ran forward, each embracing the vampire. Simon didn’t even attempt to hug Jace or Alec, instead he gave them a simple wave and opened up the van door. 

The shadowhunters were quite surprised to see Raphael hidden under 2 layers of blankets in the back of the van. “Shut the door” he hissed, scooting to the dark corner of the van.

“Why the hell is he here?” Jace questioned, climbing into the van. Alec sat down next to him and Izzy was on the other side. Once Isabelle was in the van, she shut the door fully submerging the back of the car in the darkness. Clary and Simon both turned around from the front seats. 

Raphael tore the blankets off his body and attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of his suit. “Tell Jace why you tagged along” Simon ordered, looking at his vampire boyfriend.

“To make sure Simon didn’t get himself killed.”

“Do you see what I have to deal with Clary” Simon sighed dramatically, wanting to piss his boyfriend off. “He doesn’t think I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t think it, I know it” Raphael interjected, earning a high five from Jace.

Alec cleared his throat “as much as I like hearing you guys bicker, can we please go to the demons. If we don’t get there soon my arrows will be aimed at you.”

Simon didn’t need to be told twice and slammed onto the gas without warning, causing everyone in the back of the van to fall forward onto each other. Alec pushed Jace’s leg off of his face and yelped in pain when Izzy’s heel dug into his back. Now Alec was really going to kill Simon. But he seemed he wasn’t the only one as Raphael appeared to be seething in anger. His new suit was covered in footprints from Alec’s and Jace’s shoes and his perfect hair was now all messed up. 

Clary and Simon laughed from the front of the car, but knew to not mock too much. They were in a car full of people with weapons. One wrong move and world war three could break out. 

The ride there was filled with lots of small talk and Izzy trying to pry juicy details of her brother’s love life. Everytime Isabelle would ask a question, Alec’s whole face would go red. Jace flirted with Clary from the backseat and Raphael glared silently at Simon in the reflective mirror. At one point Simon could have sworn he saw his boyfriend mouth “you’re dead”. 

Through the window Alec could see, they were in the middle of nowhere. The city of New York was far behind them. The car stopped in front of an abandoned building and Alec grew wary. “Simon how do you know about this place?”

“I’ve taken it upon myself to become the batman of vampires. I followed ones who I had grown suspicious of the other night all the way out here. I peeked inside the windows and found a lot than just vampires in there.”

In a flash, Raphael was in the front seat glaring at his boyfriend. “Did I hear you correctly?” the vampire growled, and Alec swore he saw smoke leaving the downworlders ears. “Did you just say you risked your life following a group of bad vampires?”

“Well when you say it, it sounds a lot worse” Simon joked, trying to make Raphael less angry. It didn’t work and if looks could kill Simon would be dead. Before Raphael could say anything else, Simon opened the car door and darted out. “I’ll see you after the fight” he yelled, ignoring his boyfriend’s protest. 

The others knew better than to voice their opinion and silently got out of the van. They were careful to keep the sunlight from hitting the vampire. As Alec went to leave, Raphael grabbed his arm. “Keep him safe” he begged, his anger washing away to reveal a vampire scared to lose their love. 

“I will” Alec promised, climbing out into the sunlight. In that moment he began to see how much him and Raphael had in common. He almost felt bad for beating the shit out of him for giving his sister vampire venom. Almost. 

Clary and Jace each had their serpah blades out while Izzy got her whip ready. Alec took that as his cue to pull on an arrow out of his pouch and putting it on the quiver. “On my count we open the doors. Jace you take the lead and I’ll take the rear.” The shadowhunters plus Simon nodded in agreement. “If things get bad in there, get out no matter what.” Alec put his hand on the knob and shouted “now”. When Alec heard his team murmur in agreement, he threw the door open.

It was pitch black in the warehouse, and it seemed almost too quiet. Alec crept inside with his bow ready to strike anything that threatened his family. “Maybe I got the wrong warehouse” Simon stated, talking a little too loud for Alec’s liking. Just as he went to shush the vampire, the lights turned on.

As the shadowhunter grew accustomed to the light, he saw him and the others were completely surrounded. “Shit” Alec cursed, glancing around in all directions. The enemy appeared to be some sort of demon, but he couldn’t tell what kind. It appeared to be a new breed.

From the sea of demons two figures came walking forward. Alec heard his brother growl in anger “how are you still alive?”

“Mother saved me” Jonathan answered venomously. And Alec could only assume the woman next to him was his mother. She was all black and seemed very intimidating. While Jonathan was distracted by Jace, Alec quickly released an arrow straight at his heart.

He watched in horror as the demon woman grabbed the arrow stopping it a mere inches from Jonathan’s chest. “That wasn’t very nice” she condemned, staring directly at Alec. “My name is Lilith, you may have heard of me.” Everyone went silent, even Simon which was quite surprising. “I am the mother to all demons and I have come here to avenge all my children that you have slain.”

The day for Alec had just gone from great to horrible in a matter of seconds. His protective instincts kicked in as he searched for a way to get his team out. The exit was the least guarded place and he knew Jace could easily kill the demons standing in the way. 

“Jace get the exit cleared” Alec commanded, springing into action. He released an army of arrows at the demons, successfully making a path for the others. Jace grabbed Clary’s hand and pulled her towards the door. They both used their serpah’s on anything in their path. The two of them were a good pair. Izzy and Simon followed behind them. Simon didn’t do much fighting, since he was still new to the whole vampire thing, but he tried his best. 

The area that was once cleared soon filled with demons again and Alec realized if they got outside, the others wouldn’t be able to escape.The demons would follow them outside and destroy the car aka their escape. Alec needed to stop that from happening and give his time some time to escape, even if it meant staying behind. 

He shut the exit door and kicked the door knob off of it, hoping he could buy some time for his siblings to escape.

He felt banging on the other side of the door from Jace and Izzy. “Don’t do this Alec” his sister begged. “Let us help you.”

“Get out and warn the Institute” was all Alec could muster as he fired his arrows at the oncoming wave of enemies. 

“God damn it Alec. I am not going to leave you here to die” Jace yelled, kicking at the door. 

“If you don’t get out now, they will kill you and Clary.” Jace went silent and Alec knew that meant Jace was going to listen. “Tell Magnus I love him.”

Alec turned his full attention to the demons, tuning out his siblings. He was going to give them a fighting chance to survive. His only priority was to save his family and friends, and he planned to do that till his last breath. 

The demons were too close to him, so Alec used his serpah to mow them down. The bodies began to pile up and his vision became clouded with black ooze. “Stop” he heard Lilith order. The demons around him immediately froze, and stepped away from the shadowhunter. She slowly walked forward stopping a mere 5 feet from Alec. “I will say I am impressed with how long you have held out. It will be fun watching you die alone and in pain. But your sacrifice was noble. It was stupid, but noble.”

Alec drew his bow and fired 2 arrows at Lilith. She stopped both of them easily and laughed at him when she broke them in half. She snapped her fingers and Alec was surrounded once more. One demon managed to get behind him and threw him to the ground. 

A pair of hands roughly grabbed Alec by the hair pulling him to his knees. Both his hands were tied up and his weapons thrown uselessly across the floor. “Let me kill him, mother” Jonathan requested with a smirk forming on his face. 

“No” she answered. “He will get the honorable death of being slain by me.” She pulled out an all black sword and that looked sharp enough to cut any surface. “You are lucky I am in a good mood, or else you death would have been a lot more painful.” The sword was raised high above Alec’s head and he knew he only had a few seconds left till it came crashing down. “You may have saved your friends for now, but I will get them eventually.”

Alec wasn’t scared to die. It was his duty as a shadowhunter to lay down his life for the greater good. He was just disappointed to be leaving Magnus so quickly. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man. Now all Alec was going to be to Magnus was a short fling. Someone the warlock could easily forget. 

The sword came down but it never touched Alec. He watched in slow motion as a ball of green energy blasted the sword in half. All eyes turned to the portal that had formed in the middle of the room where a very pissed off Magnus stood with Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Raphael behind him. The portal they came out of still had others coming out of it, and Alec recognized them as the shadowhunters from the institute. 

Magnus sent another energy blast at Lilith successfully sending her flying across the room. Alec took that moment to free his arms from the rope and grab his fallen seprah. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, trying his best to convey his appreciation. His blade soon went to work, impaling the demons that tried to hurt him. He was slowly inching his way towards the warlock. 

When he finally reached the group, he was quickly engulfed in a hug by Jace and Izzy. His siblings each wanting to yell at Alec for trying to kill himself. They restrained themselves and swore to scold him once they were safely back at the institute. 

The room erupted in chaos when Lilith stood up from the ground. She set her sights on Magnus, ordering her soldiers to take out the shadowhunters. Jonathan went after Jace, wanting a rematch from the last time. Lucky for Jace, Clary had his back and together they took on Jonathan.

Izzy held her own against the demons surrounding her, but she gladly accepted help from Raphael and Simon who took on enemies at her back. Once Alec was assured his family was safe, he made his way over to Magnus. He would not let his boyfriend face Lilith alone.

The warlock was deep in concentration when Alec stood at his side. He used his blade on demons trying to attack at Magnus’s blind spot. “How you doing?” Alec asked, slicing another demon in half. He didn’t want his boyfriend to strain himself. 

“I’m fine” the warlock answered coldly. Alec frowned because he knew his boyfriend was pissed at him. “I thought you didn’t go on missions anymore.”

“Well it was supposed to be easy.”

“Does this look easy to you?” Magnus sassed back, sending a beam of energy to the enemies in front of him turning them into dust. “When we get home, we are going to have a long talk.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and put his concentration back on fighting. He would worry about him and Magnus’s conversation later. He scanned the crowd for Lilith, knowing she wanted to get to the warlock.

She was creeping up to the left side of Magnus, holding the blade she had tried using on Alec. The shadowhunter jumped in front of the woman, successfully getting in between of her and Magnus. There was no way he would let her hurt Magnus, not while he was alive. “You must really have a death wish shadowhunter” she mocked, lifting her sword. “Cause now you die.”

Their blades met with a loud clang, but Alec pushed forward. They were evenly matched. Whenever she would try and stab him, Alec would block the attack with his seprah and the same would go for her. Alec only managed to nick her shoulder, but she didn’t even react. 

Litilth attempted to lunge at Alec’s chest, but he used his left leg to knock her to the ground. He used those seconds of her standing to catch his breath. What worried the shadowhunter was when the woman stood up with a smile on her face. “Looks like my minions got to the warlock while you were busy with me.”

Fear crept into Alec’s stomach. When was the last time he checked to make sure Magnus was okay. He had been too focused on Lilith. Alec cursed himself for acting so selfishly and risked a glance over at Magus. 

The relief he felt seeing the warlock not only still standing, but fighting the demons was indescribable. But he fell right into the woman’s trap. As he turned back to the enemy, he felt a pain in his chest.

He looked down to see Lilith pushing her sword further into his chest. “Made you look” she laughed, twisting the blade the further in. Alec fell to his knees, staring at the blood pouring from the wound. Before he could react, she pulled the sword free from his chest allowing the blood to freely flow out. “Try to stay alive for a bit longer, I want you to see me kill your precious warlock.” 

All Alec could feel was pain. The battle was drowned out by the ringing in his ears and all he could focus on was the pool of blood that was growing bigger by the second. He wanted to warn Magnus, but his body wouldn’t work. His vision was getting fuzzy and he couldn’t help but begin to shiver. 

Reality came swirling back when Jace shook him awake. He was on his knees, but they were beginning to wobble from the strain. “Oh angel” his brother cried, drawing the healing rune on Alec. “Just hold on brother, don’t you dare close your eyes.”

“Help Magnus” was all Alec managed to say before his mouth filled with blood. 

“Izzy and Clary are helping him. Lilith is retreating back to the basement. We need to worry about you.”

Alec smiled, knowing the people he cared for were alive. He allowed himself to relax and gave into the darkness. He wanted the pain to end. Jace screamed watching in horror as Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head. His knees gave out and Alec fell face first to the ground. Jace slid down and caught him. He knew Alec was still alive but barely. “Magnus” he yelled. “Alec is dying.”

The warlock dropped his hands and looked over to Jace. Rage consumed him seeing his boyfriend bleeding out on the ground. All he saw was red as he sent a blast of energy at the demons. “Magnus go help my brother, me and Clary can take care of pushing the demons back” Izzy begged, snapping the warlock out of his rage. “Save him” she whispered so quietly and with such sadness it nearly broke Magnus’s heart. 

The sight of Alec unconscious barely breathing on the ground was a living nightmare for the warlock. He picked up his boyfriend and portaled to his apartment. It was the only place that had all his potions and it would be safe. 

Gently he laid Alec on the couch who had gotten so pale he was nearly a ghost. “Hold on a little longer Alexander” Magnus pleaded, fighting back the tears. He could cry once his love was alive. 

He cut open his boyfriend’s shirt to better inspect the wound. Vomit rose in his throat when he saw the large hole in Alec’s stomach. Magic poured out of his hands as he worked overtime to close up the stab wound. Closing up the wound though would not replace all the blood Alec had lost. 

Blood from Izzy or Jace would suffice, but the problem was getting there. He couldn’t waste his energy on summoning another portal. He needed to focus all his efforts on Alec. Magnus opened his phone to call Simon. Hopefully he and the others had gotten out of the building and were on the way to the institute. 

“Magnus?” Simon said in a confused tone. “Did you butt dial me? Shouldn’t you be healing Alec?”

“I need you to bring Izzy or Jace here now. I need their blood.”

He could hear the vampire on the other end of the phone relaying the message. “I can bring one of you guys to the apartment with my vampire speed, but I would have to carry you.”

“I’d rather die than be held by you” Jace responded, but the warlock could tell he was joking. 

“Carry me, I am lighter” Izzy stated in a hurried tone. 

“Are you calling me fat sis?”

The voices grew muffled as Simon brought the phone back to his ear. “Me and Isabella will be there in a few minutes.” The phone went dead and Magnus went back to his work.

The wound was large and it was taking forever to close up. To Magnus it felt like hours waiting for Simon to show up, when in reality it had only been 4 minutes. 

The apartment door flung open and Izzy came running in going straight to the medical supplies on the coffee table. She grabbed an IV and inserted it into her vein. Magnus wanted to be surprised by her medical knowledge, but she was a trained healer. Once she was content with how much blood was in the bag, she stuck the IV in her brother’s arm. While the blood went into Alec, she started another transfusion. 

“The wound is looking better” she praised looking over her brother. “He doesn’t look as pale either.” 

Magnus didn’t even have the energy to respond. He gave a nod of acknowledgement, happy to hear the words of encouragement. All Alec needed to do was wake up.

Once the stab wound fully closed, the warlock collapsed to the ground. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and tried to catch his breath. The room was spinning at an alarming rate and if he didn’t control his breathing he knew he would pass out. 

“Rest Magnus, I can take it from here” Izzy pleaded, staring at the exhausted warlock. “I’ll wake you up if anything happens” she added after seeing Magnus’s unconvinced face.

Magnus didn’t even respond, he just laid down on the floor next to the couch Alec was on. The second he closed his eyes, sleep took hold of him. He had a dreamless nap, pure exhaustion tended to have that side-effect. 

“Should we like move him to the bed or something?” Simon asked, when he heard snores coming from Magnus’s mouth. 

“Leave him. He wants to be near my brother.” She stared down at Magnus while she added another bag of blood for the transfusion. The blood flowed into Alec, making up for all that he lost at the warehouse. “If you want to help Magnus you can grab him a blanket and pillow from his room.”

The vampire used his speed to grab the items Izzy asked for. He gently slid the pillow under the warlock and covered his body with the softest blanket he could find. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m good. Once I am finished with the last transfusion, Alec should be fine. The wound is gone and his breathing has gone back to normal. He is going live.”

“How long will it take him to wake up?”

“Not sure could be minutes or hours.”

Simon nodded his head and fell silent. He stood off to the side and watched Izzy work. She pulled out the IV and filled a bucket with warm water. She grabbed a small towel and set to work cleaning the blood off of Alec’s chest. The bucket of water slowly turned a deep red when she finished cleaning his chest. 

A cool washcloth was placed on his forehead and Izzy being the overly cautious sister, checked his temperature. He didn’t have a fever, which was good. That meant his body took the blood transfusion with no hiccup. 

Just as she was putting away the thermometer, the apartment door flew open and the rest of the gang came flocking in. Raphael was hidden underneath a dark blanket, but threw it to the ground once he was inside the apartment. Jace was the first to approach Alec. He looked over his brother and sighed in relief when he saw him breathing normally and no longer had a stab wound through his chest. He went to speak, but was shushed by Izzy. She pointed down to a sleeping Magnus and lead Jace to the balcony to talk.

Izzy breathed in the fresh air after being cooped up in the apartment. “So he is going to be fine?”

“Yes” she answered, smiling for the first time since Alec got hurt.

“Thank the angel” Clary exclaimed. She was tired of losing people close to her. 

Jace stared through the glass door at Alec. “When he wakes up I am going to kill him.”

“Get in line” Izzy joked. “I want to be the one to scream at him first.”

“I think Magnus is going to be the first to kill” Simon chimed in, earning a laugh from Raphael who stood by the open door hidden in the shadows. 

“Knowing Magnus the second he wakes up he will begin writing a long dramatic speech of what to say to Alec” Raphael laughed, because it was something the warlock used to do to him when he was reckless. “Magnus loves being dramatic.” 

“I think we all can agree on one thing though” Clary concluded “no more missions for Alec.” Everyone, even Raphael murmured in agreement. Today the shadowhunters were lucky, but the next encounter with Lilith may not go that well. 

They were lucky to get out of the warehouse alive. After Magnus left through the portal, the remaining demons retreated to the basement where Jonathan and Lilith were. There were too many shadowhunters to fight.

No shadowhunters were killed during the battle, and the worse injury was Alec’s. As much as Jace and the others didn’t want to admit, but if Alec hadn’t stayed behind then they would probably all be dead. But they learned from their mistake. Next time they wouldn’t go straight into unknown territory. 

The comfortable silence was broken when Jace saw Alec begin to blink his eyes open. “He’s waking up” Jace yelled excitedly, running to the couch. All the commotion of the shadowhunters and vampires surrounding the couch awoke Magnus from his slumber. 

Alec slowly sat up, taking in his surrounding. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out during the fight. “What happened?” he groaned when he attempted to sit up. A wave of dizziness hit him and held his head hoping the spinning would stop. 

“You almost died because you are stupid” Jace answered honestly. “And when you are feeling better we are going to have a long talk.”

“Can’t wait” Alec responded, his voice laced in sarcasm. 

It became quite obvious that Alec needed more rest. Izzy suggested that her, Jace, and Clary should head back to the institute to start preparations on what to do about Lilith. Simon and Raphael decided to go back to the hotel since the sun was beginning to set and alert the vampires about the newest enemy. They said their goodbyes, each wishing for Alec to feel better.

Once the door shut, the apartment went dead silent. Alec hung his head low in shame, knowing he was about to get an ear full from the warlock. “What the hell were you thinking? Why would you stay behind?”

“I was trying to get everyone out alive.” 

“Do you know how scared I was when Izzy called me crying, saying you were surrounded by a horde of demons. I was at the institute waiting in your office for lunch. I can’t believe you tried taking on the army by yourself.”

“I’m sorry, but my life is a necessary sacrifice, if the others get to live.”

“God damn it Alec” Magnus scolded, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Why do you always try killing yourself for others?” Alec and Magnus both knew the answer. Alec would always lay down his life for people he cared about. It was something Magnus both hated and loved about his boyfriend. “What happened when you were fighting Lilith? One second you were winning, the next she stabbed her sword through you.”

“You have to promise not to get mad.”

“Yea, that’s not going to happen.”

Alec sighed and slowly looked up to stare his boyfriend in the eyes. “She said her demons had gotten to you, so I took my eyes off of her for one moment to make sure you were okay.”

“So let me get this straight, you almost died because you didn’t think I could handle myself in the fight. You let her trick you” Magnus fumed. He knows he shouldn’t be mad, but Alec had almost died worrying about him. “You need to stop worrying about others so much during the fight and focus on yourself.”

“But I need to make sure you are okay. What if her demons had gotten to you? I would not have been able to forgive myself if you died.”

“How do you think I feel?”

“I’m sorry Magnus, but your life is more important than mine.”

A sob escape from the warlock’s mouth. “Please don’t ever say that again. If you had died then I would have. You are the reason that I even opened up again. If I lose you I would seclude myself from the world again and I don’t think I would ever come out of hiding. You are the only person for me. I don’t think I can ever find someone like you again.”

Alec did the only thing he could think of and pulled Magnus in for a hug. He kissed away his boyfriend’s tears, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“I want to go on missions with you from now on” Magnus stated and his face showed no sign of compromise.

“No, they are dangerous.”

“Which is why I want to go, especially since Lilith is the enemy. You can’t defeat her on your own.” 

“Okay how about you go on the big missions, but the small ones you can stay home and I will continually update you.”

“Only if you promise to not get stabbed through the chest.”

Alec laughed, causing the frown to wash from Magnus’s face. “Don’t worry, I’d rather not go through this again. Besides I have too many things to live for.”

That was all Magnus needed to hear. He did the only logical thing next and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. “I love you”.

“I love you too” Alec replied, standing up from the couch. “Now let’s go to the bedroom and you can see how much I really love you.”


End file.
